


One, Simple Question

by chivalin



Series: Inibri x Overseer Harkun [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Fucked Up Humor, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Fic answer to this Tumblr TMI ask: "So Inibri, what is the best thing that Harkun has done to you in bed?"





	One, Simple Question

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request-ish; Inibri's not a nice person

“I don’t understand why I need to be here too,” Harkun says, looking a little uncomfortable while regarding you with open suspicion. He squeezes Inibri’s shoulder, pulling the Twi’lek closer to him on the couch. However, Inibri doesn’t seem to mind it as he hums. “You’re included in the question, so I thought it to be fitting to have you here,” he says as his fingers begin to dance on Harkun’s thigh.

The effect is instant as the man’s attention shifts from you to the hand and his expression softens, all the while a small smirk tugs at the corners of Inibri’s lips.

“I would say that the best thing Harkun has ever done to me in bed is to introduce me to morning sex,” Inibri says, his tone staying even the whole way through. Harkun’s gaze lifts from the hand, and even though there’s some redness on his cheeks, he looks quite smug.

“Truth to be told, it had never occurred to me that being intimate right in the morning could bring such pleasure,” Inibri continues, still looking you in the eyes. His own are intense and nearly hypnotic, making it hard to look away. “But after experiencing it once…” his voice fades away, and Harkun lets out a little grunt as slender fingers dig into his skin.

“I can still feel his gentle touches all over my body,” Inibri says, his fingers beginning to slowly creep up on Harkun’s thigh. The man doesn’t seem to notice it, as he just stares Inibri with widened and somewhat hazy eyes. Not that you’re any better, as the way the Twi’lek’s eyes bore into you makes you squirm. It has become hard to breath, and you can feel something invisible press against you, craving to be let in.

“The way his hot breath tingles my neck as he presses wanting kisses against it… Ah. I usually prefer sex to be fast-paced and _rough_ ,” Inibri puts a little more weight to the last word, and Harkun drags in breath audibly. His mouth hangs open and it’s clear that he’s being affected by Inibri’s cold, dark aura. “But him being so gentle and loving is titillating. For once, I don’t care about completion, and just want to enjoy the ride.”

“I love to have his thick cock inside me and stretch me out,” Inibri says, his voice barely above a whisper anymore. But you can hear every single word as they burn into your mind, making you want to run away. Because it’s becoming too much to resist the Force that claws your skin, demanding to be let in. You don’t know how Inibri can be so composed and straight-faced when talking about this.

“But do you know what I love about it the most?” Inibri asks, his voice burning with intensity that makes you forget how to breathe. You can see from the corner of your eyes how his hand has found its way to Harkun’s crotch. “What?” you find yourself asking, even though you’re not sure whether you want to know the answer or not.

There’s a pregnant pause as Inibri licks his lips, his palm slowly kneading the front of Harkun’s trousers. He leans in further and you do the same in your seat, feeling the tension twisting your stomach into a tight knot. You watch breathlessly how Inibri opens his mouth slowly, while those thin lips curl into a slow grin.

“I love to see the look on his face when he realizes that he has been under my spell this whole time without knowing it.”

And just like that, you find yourself taking in breath sharply. The obtrusive presence around you disappears and you blink, turning your gaze away from Inibri who begins laughing. He sounds cold and a little mocking, but there’s also something in it that you can’t quite recognize.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Inibri!” Harkun snarls and you see him slap the Twi’lek’s hand away. He’s red all over and breathing hard, and his eyes dart between you and Inibri. “I can’t believe you did this again! You’re such an asshole!” he huffs out exasperated, but there’s a strange glint in his eyes, as if he’s… amused by this?

“You have to give them credit though,” Inibri says, his laughter dying out the moment he began speaking again. Even though his voice is quite flat, he’s still smirking while watching you. You can feel the tension creeping back into your body when being the focus of his attention again. “They didn’t lose it as Tremel did-”

“Can we just stop this right here?” Harkun interrupts, shifting his focus to you too. You can see the smile that he’s trying to hide and can’t help but wonder what he’s finding so amusing about this. “You got what you wanted, right? Then you have no reason to stay here any longer. Goodbye.”

“Unless this wasn’t enough,” Inibri says, the coolness of his voice sending shivers down to your spine. He rises from the couch and begins to walk towards you. His Force wraps around your body, and you realize there’s no place to escape. You stand there paralyzed, and can’t do anything but watch helplessly how cold, slender fingers dig into your chin.

Inibri pulls your face closer to his, and his red eyes bore into you again, making your knees weak. Your throat is dry, and you want to scream, wrench yourself away from him but you can’t. He leans forward and stops his lips only few inches away from your ear. You have seen his sharp teeth and feel yourself tense up even more when thinking about him using them on your earlobe.

“Just say the word and I will show you so much more-”

“Like the way out of here? I can do that too without even having to hear them ask for it. It’s right there.”

You let out a breath you have been holding when Inibri’s fingers disappear from your skin. You swiftly step back, hitting the chair that you had been sitting on. Harkun, who has appeared next to you two, raises his brow briefly at you before turning back to Inibri. The two of them stare each other down, and you can feel the tension build up in the air again.

“Do I detect a hint of jealousy in you?” Inibri challenges, but he’s smiling as if wanting Harkun, who narrows his eyes, to fight back. The man crosses his arms, but his knees are starting to buck under the pressure of Inibri’s Force. “Why would I be jealous of you?” he asks sharply, but he has a smile on his lips too. Inibri hums and brings his hand to Harkun’s belt who’s too slow to move away. “Is that seriously the best you can do?” he mocks, closing the distance between them.

The tension in the room is charging up fast, and you barely notice Tremel who stands in the doorway. You realize after a couple of seconds’ confusion that he’s motioning you to come to him. You hesitate for a few seconds, watching the pair in front of you who are locked in another staring contest, before scurrying towards Tremel.

He grabs you by the wrist and pulls you out of the room, slamming the door shut behind you. “Trust me, you don’t want to be in there when they start doing that,” he says, and shakes his head. “That-?” “The bizarre mating ritual that makes you want to scratch your eyes out after witnessing it,” he says dryly. The deep frown on his face tells you that he must have seen a whole lot more before, than you did just now.

A sudden, loud thump and a string of curses makes you jump a little. You turn to the closed door, but Tremel is already pulling you away from it. “This is for your own good,” he says, sounding tired but oddly used to this. “I have made the mistake of being Harkun’s friend, but you can still save yourself from witnessing or hearing about any more of their… activities.”

“You just need to not to ask those kind of questions and steer clear from them. But it shouldn’t be hard as-” Tremel starts, but he stops when glancing at you. His brows furrow, and he lets go of your hand. “Please, don’t tell me that you want to see more of… _that_ ,” he says in disbelief. He looks at you straight in the eyes, and you answer his gaze hesitantly.

“I…”

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
